1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disconnectable connection device for a guide line connecting a floating support such as a barge, to an undersea installation having a guide post sleeve. More particularly, the action for locking and unlocking the device of the invention takes place without the help of a diver from the floating support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a device is known which is described in the French Pat. No. 2 497 899 in the name of the applicant. In the construction described, locking is effected by angularly positioning the connector, by means of inclined ramps, in the sleeve of the guide post so that a mobile bolt body penetrates into a transverse bore in the bolt head, said bore opening freely outside the device. Such an arrangement allows the connector to be disconnected by means of a disconnecting tool, whose two fingers exert a thrust on said mobile bolt body which retracts so as to free the connector from its housing.